1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter, and more particularly to a pipe cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Patent No. 5,046,250 to Huang, filed Nov. 8, 1990, entitled "PIPE CUTTING DEVICE". In this patent, an arm is required to be depressed manually such that the cutting element can be retracted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pipe cutters.